legendsofminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wither
}|caption = The First stage of Wither|name = Benjamin Caspian Adams Kirby Augustine|species = Human (Formerly), Skeletal|gender = Male|age = Unknown|status = In Existance|job = Alchemist}} Count Benjamin Caspian Adams Kirby "The Wither" Augustine, also known as the Infector, the Lord of the Undead is an immortal necromancer and mostly known as the King of the Underworld. He is able to suck a mortal being's soul out of its body and store it either as Soul Sand, as a Nether Star, a Wither Star or within his own body. He's ultimate goal is to kill any living being found and turn them on his side, and he was pretty successful in the Nether as he exterminated the Pigmen . Biography Count Benjamin Caspian Adams Kirby Augustine, son of Count Albert Caspian Kirby Augustine, was born 500 years B.C (Before Cataclysm; see the Minesia/Timeline page for the timeline of events). He was a - as the name suggests - count of the town Autumnville, living in the Palace of the Augustine Family. He was spouse the Chronicler of his time, but for some paradoxical reasons he didn't became one, and instead, he focused one a way to slay the Ender Dragon; a way that even whom that survived but didn't slay the dragon would be named "the King of Courage". Before he could find a strategy to kill the Dragon, Herobrine came and "got rid of the Dragon". Wither, however, didn't handle this very well and tried to kill Herobrine, which caused him to brought near death, and changing shape of his normal body as a punishment from Herobrine. From that day, he neither left his castle nor anyone outside of the castle ever saw him. One day, an Alchemist visited his castle, believing he is able to cure the Wither. He wasn't successful, but he introduced the Wither with alchemy and then Wither himself tried to experiment to fix his anatomy himself. He also liked to transform the normal metals to gemstones or rich metals like gold or platinum. He also discovered the recipe for the unbreakable material, Mythril. As his mother died, his goals changed completely. He wanted to revive his mother from the dead. During his research he became in touch with the dark magic of Necromancy. TBA... Appearance The Wither is described to bring madness to an unprepared mind upon sight, as his ugliness and Wither effect will strike him/her down until insanity. He's skin is a mixture of green, black, and blue, and he glows in the same color. He has no hands or feet, but he has two extra heads. His vertebral column is in front of his body unlike any other creature, which is due to one of the hundreds of biological shape-shiftings to himself. His chest is also backwards, which is like his head has completely rotated. Overall, it is unbelievable that he used to be human one day. Upon talking, three different voices are heard; one being with a low pitch, one with his normal pitch, and the last being a voice with a very high pitch. Each sound belongs to one head, and the volume of each voice randomly changes over time. The main voice magically echos. TriviaCategory:StubCategory:Undead * Although he is considered a Skeletal, he still has some sort of skin.